20 Ways to annoy Naruto Characters
by Simply.Twilight
Summary: 20 fun ways to annoy various Naruto characters in the Naruto world!
1. Itachi Uchiha

**Boredom strikes me so I made this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Ways to Annoy Itachi Uchiha.

1. Jump on his back when he's about to use his Mangekyou Sharingan.

2. When he's fighting Sasuke yell "GO SASUKE!"

3. Give him weird pet names.

4. Dye his hair white then make it look like Sasuke's. (So basically it looks like a Chicken's butt)

5. Ask him if he's gay.

6. Show him a picture of him giving Sasuke a piggy back ride.

7. Tell him he's a bad little boy then spank him.

8. Remove all of his clothes from his closet then replace them with shirts that say 'I love my brother'

9. Poke him without stopping.

10. Tell him that Kisame and Deidara are fighting over him and yelling 'Itachi loves me the most!'

11. When he uses his Mangekyou Sharingan yell "OMG HE HAS PINK EYE!!!'

12. Spread a rumor that he loves Sasuke but doesn't want to admit it.

13. Force him to read Icha Icha Paradise with Kakashi and Jiraiya .

14. Tell him that ponytails are for gay boys.

15. Make him and Kisame go on a date with each other and take 1001 pictures.

16. Whenever he's around play 'Man! I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain.

17. Tell him that he's a loser for not being able to capture Naruto yet.

18. Ask him why he killed his whole clan and whenever he answers yell 'LIAR'.

19. Invite him and Sasuke to a Brother Picnic type thing.

20. Show him this page!

Warning: I'm not responsible for any harm Itachi has caused you for doing any of the above.


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Yeah. I know before the story was 20 Fun Ways to Annoy Itachi Uchiha. But I changed it so I can use other Characters too! So here's 20 fun ways to annoy Sakura Haruno!!!! Well…I guess it's more like How to make her life miserable.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Fun Ways to annoy Sakura Haruno

1. Tell her she's a loser.

2. Do number one then tell her Ino is SO much better then her.

3. Ask Sasuke to slap her across her face and call her a annoying bitch. (Which he will most likely do without much bribing)

4. Tell Naruto to kiss her.

5. Lock her in a closet with all of Sasuke's fan girls and tell them Sasuke kissed her.

6. Dye her hair blonde.

7. Ask her if she likes Naruto.

8. Call her Pinky head.

9. Play U.G.L.Y when she's around.

10. Tell her she's worthless and wouldn't last 5 seconds without Naruto or Sasuke in a battlefield.

11. Ask her why she has such a big forehead.

12. Ask her if she's actually a boy in disguise.

13. Tell her Ino and Sasuke are a cuter couple.

14. Force her to read Icha Icha Paradise with Kakashi.

15. Invite the whole village except her to a sleep over.

16. Spill Ramen all over her every time she's talking to Sasuke.

17. Whenever she's talking to Sasuke, drag him away telling him He'll catch a ugly disease if he's around her.

18. Poke her forehead and random times.

19. Tell her she should go out with Naruto.

20. Show her this list.

Note: Don't let her catch you after any of the above or she may kill you. You have been warned.


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

Hey, this is Kaitlyn:DDD I'm Nadia's friend and because one night she was tired and I was bored out of my mind, I got to write this for her! Isn't that great? Here is 20 ways to annoy Naruto Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: Neither do me or Nadia own Naruto.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Fun Ways to annoy Naruto Uzumaki

1. Tell him that Sasuke is better than him.

2. Steal his ramen.

3. Do number two and eat it in front of him.

4. Describe the SasuNaru pictures you've seen to him.

5. Compare his number of fan girls to Sasuke's.

6. Ask him repeatedly if he became Hokage yet.

7. Dare him to not say 'I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!!!' or 'BELIEVE IT!!!!' for a month. (Or longer)

8. Dye his hair black.

9. Steal his ramen coupons.

10. Tell him that eyeliner goes on his eyes, not his cheeks.

11. Ask him how much hair gel he has to use to keep his hair like that.

12. Ask him if he enjoyed that kiss with Sasuke.

13. Hide in a one-foot-tall brick wall box and follow him around.

14. Remind him how much Sakura loves Sasuke.

15. Lock him in a cage with some out of ramen, just out of his reach.

16. Tell Gamabunta about Naruto's frog wallet.

17. Tell Naruto he'll get a date as soon as Ino stops being ugly.

18. Insult Iruka.

19. Handcuff him to Sasuke. (XD Can't wait to see how that'll turn out!)

20. Tell him Hokage sucks 


	4. Deidara

It's still Kaitlyn. :

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 fun ways to annoy Deidara.

1. Ask him if he's a male or a female.

2. Steal his clay.

3. Ask him if he ever used one of his hands to practice kissing. (XD)

4. Ask him why he says 'yeah' after his sentences.

5. Tell him his sculptures are stupid.

6. Do number five and then say that art is dumb.

7. Ask him where he gets his eyeliner from 'cause its really pretty.

8. Ask him if he only has one eye.

9. Tell him he's the the bomb.

10. Ask him if he ever had a blonde moment.

11. Ask him if he has any trouble seeing with the scope over his eye.

12. When he walks out of the male bathroom, tell him he used the wrong one.

13. While he's asleep, give him pigtails.

14. Break his hands.

15. Ask him why he looks like Ino or is Ino his twin sister.

16. Ask him why he still plays with Play-Doh.

17. Tell him that Tobi does most of the work.

18. Ask him if he feels like a woman.

19. Tell him art is for sissies.

20. Show him this list. 


	5. Choji Akimichi

This is Nadia! My laptop is finally working again! So here's 20 ways to annoy Choji Akimichi.

20 Ways to Annoy Choji Akimichi

Steal his chips.

Tell him he's fat

Tie him to a pole and eat food in front of him.

Tell him that he needs to hit the gym

Tell him he's a terrible ninja.

Ask him why he wears underwear on his head.

Dress him up like a girl

Make Orochimaru kiss him.

Ask him if he wants a number for a liposuction

Tell him that Ino loves him

Touch his stomach then ask when the baby will be born.

Tell him that Lipstick goes on his lips

Move his stomach while yelling 'FLUBBER'

Ask him how fast he can run a mile

Do 14 then make him run a mile with Lee

Poke him at random times

Whenever he eats snatch his food away.

Do 17 then tell him he shouldn't eat anymore

Tell him he should be anorexic like Ino

Show him this list!


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

**One of these is the same as Naruto because ****Love Psycho**** had asked me to do so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly enough.**

20 Ways to Annoy Sasuke Uchiha

Call him Mr. Chicken Butt head

Tease him endlessly about really liking that kiss with Naruto.

Call him Sas-gay

Or Sauce Day

Randomly hug him and ask 'What's wrong Mr. Grumpy Bear?'

Tell him Itachi's in a closet and when he runs in lock the door.

Do 6 and then have his fan girls in there.

Repeatingly ask him to give you a piggy back ride and when he says yes slap him.

Ask him if he's a lick a like a girl. 0.o;;

Give him some sweets because he hates them.

Dress him in a Pink Dress

Ask him if he wears his arm warmers because he cuts himself.

Make him take ballet with you…only he's the girl in a tutu.

Remind him that Itachi's better then him.

Tell him he needs to shave his nose hairs.

Make him date Ino and Sakura at the same time.

Play the emo song when he's around.

Ask him if he's 'born to hand jive baby'

Hand cuff him to Naruto

Show him this list.


	7. Shikamaru Nara

**I finally updated! Yay! **

20 Ways to annoy Shikamaru Nara

Ask him why his hair looks like a pineapple.

While he's sleeping dye his hair purple

Ask him if he likes Ino or Temari more?

Tell him that he's too lazy to be a Chunin.

Lock him in a closet with Naruto.

When he and Choji are walking together yell 'HI BARBIE AND KEN!'

Tell him he's a terrible student because he doesn't stop Asuma from smoking

Ask him if he ever makes shadow puppets.

Put on a shadow puppet show with him.

Ask him why he makes weird poses after he traps someone in his shadow possession jutsu.

Tell him that you'll always be there for him when he cries.

Make him dress up like a fairy

Tell him he has a cute butt.

Give him flowers that are actually Ninja Wolfsbane.

Feed him BBQ until he becomes sick of it.

Tell him that Sakura and Ino like him.

Do 16 then make him transform into Sasuke and get in the middle of them while they fight.

Ask him why he always fights girls.

Ask him if it's because he's too weak to fight boys.

Show him this list.


End file.
